Life aboard the Enterprise
by afroz9797
Summary: A nurse's POV of all the fun that happens in the Enterprise! After Narada incident. May go up to or beyond STID. No slash


**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been about a month since I was here. And don't be mad at me as I've left my other two stories 'The Massacre' and 'Crush to Love' on hiatus. I've not forgotten them. It's just the start of college and the month of Ramadan at the same time that I was really busy. I will be updating them soon as I'm having a nasty bout of Writer's block. Which is why this new fanfic came up in my head. **

**It's actually a passive onlooker's POV of the things that happen in the Enterprise. The idea is just brewing in my head, so I thought I could write it down and look at your response. I'm also coming up with a lot of one-shots in my head, but they'll have to wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of it's characters!**

**Well then, on with the story! **

* * *

Jean Wright was thrilled, to put it simply. It was a 'dream come true'. She looked down again at her PADD and re-read her appointment letter to the USS Enterprise. She suppressed the happy squeal that was building in her throat. She grinned happily instead still unable to believe it.

She worked in as a nurse aboard the USS Bradbury. They had docked in Earth for a two week shore leave for some minor repairs and maintenance. Also, as they had been carrying many of the Vulcan survivors that had been housed in the USS Enterprise when Vulcan had been destroyed. The Enterprise already had its hands full with major damages to its warp core. So, the additional passengers had been transported to the Bradbury to relieve the Enterprise.

It had been disastrous to learn that Vulcan had been destroyed without a trace by a bunch of Romulans and Earth had been the next target. If not for the brave actions of one, James T. Kirk, they wouldn't even have had a place to dock. She had come home to her one-bedroom apartment in San Francisco, after their ship had docked and slept for ten hours straight. She later woke up and informed her parents that she was alright and out of harm.

The next few days were a blur. The Federation had lost six starships all containing that year's graduating class from the Academy. A grand memorial was held to honor them. All over the news channels, there was the same news. James T. Kirk, son of Starfleet hero, George Kirk had saved the Earth. He was barely three years into the Academy and had been given the Captaincy of none other than the newest flagship in the 'Fleet. All the news channels she turned to had the same young, charming face with ridiculously blue eyes, smiling. She wondered why the news channels didn't focus on all the loss they had incurred, but maybe they just wanted to spread hope in these times of need.

It didn't matter to her. She had to return to the Bradbury as her two-weeks leave was almost up. But then she had heard from her other fellow mates that the Enterprise was having nearly twenty spots open for hiring. They had lost that much when the Narada had attacked them. She immediately applied for it, wondering how it would be like to be serving in the flagship and if she would have a chance. But her hopes were squashed when she heard that nearly three hundred people had applied for those twenty posts. Of course, it was _everyone_'s dream to be serving in the flagship under _Captain_ James T. Kirk, not only her's.

But today, she woke up to this pleasant surprise. She quickly, wrote her resignation letter to her CMO of the Bradbury.

She quickly dressed and went to a café to get a sandwich. She wondered what to do next. The Enterprise would be here for two more months as it had to undergo major repairs. She had two months of shore leave now. So she planned to visit her parents and family in Miami. It had been so long after all.

* * *

**Two months later…**

Jean had had the time of her life in Miami. Her family was thrilled to have her visit them for six weeks. She had told them excitedly how she had been appointed to the Enterprise. Her parents were happy for her and Jean was genuinely glad to have parents that accepted her dreams and ambitions.

She returned to San Francisco and decided to meet up with some of her girlfriends. They were all so happy and slightly jealous of her. She was going to serve under James T. Kirk and her friends wouldn't stop gushing about how cute he looked. One of her friends had a sister in the second year of the Academy. She would talk endlessly about him and all his exploits while at the Academy. Jean was slightly alarmed when she heard them.

The day arrived when the Enterprise was going to take off on her first mission. Jean could feel her nerves tingling with excitement and anticipation. The shuttles carrying the crew members took off one by one. They landed on the Space Dock where the Enterprise was docked. She let out a breath that she had been holding. The Enterprise _was _very beautiful. It had been repaired, so that it looked new and shiny as if nothing had happened before.

She got off the shuttle and joined the small group of people that were huddled together. A woman in her blue uniform appeared and said "Welcome to the USS Enterprise. I am Lieutenant Roberts from the Science Department. All ensigns to the Science Department and nurses belonging to Medical will follow me. Engineers will follow Lieutenant Edward to your department" she said pointing to a man younger than herself. The group divided into two and followed their respective guides.

The woman continued "Ensigns, you will be working under me. Nurses, you will be serving under Dr. McCoy, the CMO". Jean felt butterflies in her stomach. She had heard all about Dr. McCoy, of course. During the Enterprise's maiden voyage, the then CMO Dr. Puri had been killed leaving Dr. McCoy as the CMO. He and another doctor were the only surgeons in the whole ship. They, along with about twenty nurses, had patched everyone up including the Vulcans, which in itself was a tremendous feat.

They got on a turbolift and reached a place which definitely had to be the Sickbay. The woman continued "This is the Sickbay" she said as a man in his late-twenties walked towards them. "And this is Dr. M'Benga. I'll leave you to him now". The man showed them to their quarters (which she had to share with another nurse) and then informed them about their shifts. "You can rest in your quarters now, if you need, or you can visit the Mess hall".

Just when he finished saying this, a man in a golden command shirt entered the Sickbay. Instinctively, Jean looked at the stripes in his sleeve. _Three_. **The Captain**. As if she wouldn't have recognized that by looking at his face. It was hard to forget if you woke up and went to sleep looking at his face in the news channels for about a month.

He swaggered in, all smiles and gave us all a once over before turning to Dr. M'Benga. M'Benga smiled and nodded his head in his direction "Captain Kirk".

"Doctor, have you happened to see Bones anywhere?" Jean wondered who the hell _Bones_ was. "I want him on the Bridge before we take off".

Jean found herself transfixed at the Captain. And that was not just because of his looks. He was almost the same age as her, but the way he held himself spoke volumes of his confidence. If she was in his position right now, she would have been cowering in a corner, scared to death to lead nearly four hundred people into space. But here he was, perfectly calm and at ease, as if he was born to be the Captain. "He already left for the Bridge, Sir"

"Oh really! Thanks M'Benga" he said lightly. He looked at us again and gave a wink before he left. Almost all the nurses giggled and started talking about the handsome Captain. "All right!" he said rather exasperatedly. Jean smiled at that and wondered if M'Benga already knew about the Captain and his way with women.

Jean walked over to her room and plopped on the bed. She lied down on her back, taking in the room and the reality that she was on board the Enterprise. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself when she heard the room whoosh open. It was her roommate. "Hi! I'm Lauren Williams. You must be my roommate" the girl announced and stretched out her hand. Jean took it and said "I'm Jean Wright".

"Hello Jean! Man, I can't believe this is really happening" she said almost to herself, and taking her own bed.

"I know! Me too. Where did you work before?"

"I was in Starbase 12. I never really thought I'd have a chance when I applied, you know."

Jean and Lauren quickly became friends. They took a small nap as their shift would start in four hours. They woke up later, changed into fresh uniforms and headed to the Mess hall. It was fairly empty as all the crew members were still only three hours into their shifts. The Medical shift alone was to start a little later as there were no reports yet.

After having a quick meal, they reached Sickbay to find the nurses of Alpha Shift gathered together. They joined the group waiting when a man in his early-thirties and a perpetual scowl on his face walked out of the CMO office. He was in a blue uniform with two stripes on his sleeve, meaning that he had to be the CMO. Jean couldn't help but think that the man would've been extremely good-looking if not for the scowl on his face.

"So, you're the Alpha Shift nurses" he growled "As of now, none of the idiots in Engineering or Science have got themselves burnt or broken yet. So, I want half of you to check the Medical supplies and catalogue them. And the rest will bring up the files of each and every idiot in this tin can to check if they've got their shots. Report them to M'Benga" Lauren and a few others were giggling discreetly at the doctor's bedside manner.

The nurses dispersed and bustled around to do what they were told. Jean and Lauren went to the main console in the Sickbay to check the crew members' files. Just then, the door to Sickbay whooshed open and the Captain came in grinning.

Dr. McCoy more or less yelled "It's only four hours since this tin can took off Jim! Don't tell me you've already got yourself hurt!" Jean and Lauren exchanged slightly alarmed looks and so did the other nurses who were new. The CMO was yelling at the Captain, who didn't seem unfazed by it at all. He just grinned even more and when Jean looked around, so were the other nurses who had already worked here during the ship's maiden voyage. Apparently, this wasn't new for them.

The Captain mocked getting hurt and held his chest "Ouch Bones! Is that all the trust you have in me?" Now Jean understood who _Bones_ was. Maybe, it was the CMO's nickname. Well, it did kind of fit him.

"You want me to answer that?" Dr. McCoy growled.

The Captain thought for a moment and said shaking his head "Nope!"

"What the hell do you want Jim?" the doctor asked exasperatedly.

"I'm bored" Kirk said looking quite like a lost puppy. "Nobody told me being a Captain would be so boring. I've just been sitting in that chair and doing nothing!"

"Jesus! You're the _Captain_, Jim! Don't you have any reports to file?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"We haven't done anything yet! What am I supposed to file?" almost whining in a dignified sort of way.

Dr. McCoy blew out a breath. "What do you want now, Jim?"

"Well, there are a lot of pretty nurses you've got here Bones" saying so he turned to Lauren and gave her a dazzling smile. Lauren giggled and blushed. "How about – "

"Dammit Jim! How many times have I told you not to seduce my nurses?" Dr. McCoy all but yelled.

"Wha-? I wasn't seducing them Bones, just – "

"If you try it again I'm gonna hypo you into oblivion!" Kirk visibly tensed when he heard it and moved instinctively to the door.

"Jeez, Bones! You're no fun to hang around with! I might as well be go visit Scotty" saying so he left.

Dr. McCoy was muttering under his breath, which if Jean heard correctly was something colorful about infant Captains and what a pain in the ass they were. Jean smirked to herself. She had never had so much fun aboard a ship before. She turned to see Lauren smiling. This was gonna be a helluva ship!

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Should I continue? Tell me what you think. **


End file.
